User blog:Salnax/Series Tiers
The following is an ongoing attempt to preemptively answer some of those "Verse A vs Verse B" fights that sometimes come up. In short, I plan on placing the series in tiers based on roughly how powerful they are compared to one another. Note that this will largely focus on the strongest few characters in each series. Also, in low fantasy and some sci-fi settings with a fairly realistic version of Earth, only the verse's creations will be counted. That includes series like Harry Potter and Metal Gear, Top Tier Includes characters that are players on a multiversal level. *''DC Comics'' - One of two massively powerful comic book multiverses. Highlights include the Anti-Monitor, who devoured countless universes, the Monitor, his equally powerful counterpart that defends the multiverse, The Endless, a collection of embodied multiversal constants, various other multiversal entities and so on. Superman, even at his most OP, is barely a footnote. *''Doctor Who'' - Absolutely full of universe tier characters and beyond. Time Lords are an alien civilization lasted for millions of years, casually ruling over the universe and its laws of physic. Their famed vehicle, the TARDIS, could destroy a universe upon self-destruction, possibly removing its having ever existed, and there were at least a million of them in service at once during the Time War. When they were losing the war, they planned on destroying the multiverse to cut their losses. Their rivals, the Daleks, are arguably on par, with the multiverse destroying "Reality Bomb." The Moment was a weapon that sucessfully killed most of the Time Lords and Daleks alike. A few other races, such as the Osirans, are also capable of universe-destroying feats. Then you have higher beings like the Guardians of Time, the Menti Celestia, The Grace, and The Carnival Queen. *''Lovecraft Mythos'' - Also known as Cthulhu & Pals by many, Cthulhu is actually one of the less powerful beings in this collection of horror stories. The top tier Outer Gods includ Azathoth, who can destroy reality by waking up, Yog-Sothoth, the multiversal embodiment of time and space, and Shub-Niggurath, the twisted All-Mother that is a mockery of the fertility goddess. The Great Old Ones like Cthulhu can mostly wipe out humanity solo, and they justifiably worship the Outer Gods as supreme beings. *''Marvel Comics'' - The other massively powerful comic book multiverse. Notable multiversal powers include The Living Tribunal, Eternity, Dormammu, Shuma-Gorath, and races like the Celestials and Infinites. Galactus at his strongest barely warrants a mention. Thanos may qualify with the Infinity Gauntlet. *''SCP Foundation'' - This canon covers the full range of power tiers, including some extreme powers. The Scarlet King might be the mot powerful, dwarfing the power of other entities that themselves are higher dimensional entities like Mekhane. Leviathans like SCP-682 can damage the World Tree, and SCP-173 has killed a couple of them. SCP-239 can casually recreate a universe, something she learned from SCP-343. And don't get me started on these SCP-001 proposals. Universal Plus Tier The borderline tier below God Tier, reserved for series that only have one or two multiversal-level characters or are otherwise limited. *''Dragon Ball'' - The upper reaches of the Dragon Ball pantheon include the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction, and especially the Omniking Zen-Oh. Any God of Destruction is a Universal threat by themselves, and they are matched by individuals such as some of Zen-Oh's Angels, Zamasu, and Goku. Zen-Oh himself seems to be more powerful by an order of magnitude, able to destroy a dozen universes and their respective associate dimensions. So what keeps this verse from ranking higher? Just the fact that it features a small multiverse, as far as these go. *''Final Fantasy'' - Despite the apparently divided nature of the series, it is confirmed to be a multiverse. The powerhouses of the series are either upper level Cosmic or even Universal, including the Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, Ultimecia, Shinryu, Zodiark, and Lightning Farron. However, no characters clearly show anything beyond the creation or destruction of one or two universes. Also note that even many of the less powerful major characters in the series are at least Planetary tier. *''Pokemon'' - This series is complicated by its various incarnations and the scale of certain feats. However, based on the confirmation of a Pokemon multiverse in recent games, it is reasonable to assume that a Pokemon's prowess can be based on their capabilities in any canon media. In this case, the Creation trio of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina are each capable of Universal feats, able to damage of universe by themselves. Together, they can create universes, but even then lack the power of Arceus. Though few other Pokemon come close, many Legendary and Mythical Pokemon are at least near planetary level, including Mega Mewtwo Y, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Deoxys, and possibly the Lake Trio. *''Shin Megami Tensei'' - Although this series lacks any characters quite as powerful as in a few other series, it more than makes up for this in its sheer number of multiversal entities that are capable of destroying universes and surviving being present in a dying universe. On the side of YHVH, possibly the most powerful entity in this series, we have Satan, the four archangels, Metatron, and assorted avatars like Kagutsuchi and the Ancient of Days. Lucifer has his own Chaotic faction, with powerful members like Beelzebub, Lilith, Mara, and Asura. Notable non-Abrahamic deities include Brahman, Shiva, Vishnu, Baal, Morax, Odin, Thor, and Dagda. And then you have original creations like Mem Aleph, Polaris, and Canopus. That said, they generally don't seem to have as much influence within any given universe as the Top Tier. *''Undertale'' - Besides the Annoying Dog, which apparently created the universe, it is important to note that they can not coexist within the universe's own rules. Most obviously, Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey are mutually contradictory. Likewise, Frisk and Chara only reach their peaks at the other's expense. Other monsters such as Undyne and Sans are considerable, but they can not exist at the same time as a fully powered Asriel Dreemurr. Universal Tier Contains characters capable of making or breaking a universe. *''Doki Doki Literature Club'' - The rules of this visual novel's setting dictate that two powerful beings exist at a time: the club president and the Player. The president is capable of resetting or destroying the universe, is omniscent of their universe, can exist outside of the universe while retaining much of their power, and can sometimes overpower the Player. The Player has similar capabilities, with slightly different limitations. *''Gravity Falls'' - Though the main cast and most of the creatures they meet are close to human levels, a few entities stand out. Most notable is Bill Cipher, who successfully destroyed their home dimension and showed all sorts of reality-warping abilities, from freezing time. The less immediately antagonistic Time Baby is weaker than Bill Cipher at his peak, but still manages to conquer 31st century Earth by himself before setting up a Time Police to patrol space-time. There are also the mysterious aliens whose ship created the valley in Gravity Falls, who appear to be a race of 11-dimensional beings. This implies that their species as a whole is at least comparable to Bill Cipher. *''Gurren Lagann'' - The final battle featuring the eponymous mech in its ultimate forms fighting the Anti-Spiral was by far the high point in terms of powers exhibited in the series. The Anti-Spiral's "Big Bang Storm" is roughly comparable to all of the energy in a universe, and it was able to create its own dimensions. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann essentially absorbed that attack and continued to fight the Anti-Spiral on equal ground in its Super form. However, the series ends before power escalation can continue, and based on what is stated about the Spiral Nemesis, it seems like there could have been an effective cap on power, if only for the sake of preserving reality. *''Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Haruhi Suzumiya herself is able to reshape the universe at a whim, creating pocket dimensions filled with kaiju when she's feeling moody. The continued existence of the universe is a serious concern based on her emotional status. Nobody else in this franchise approaches this level, though there are still notable powerhouses. The Data Overmind is a sort of intangible organism that is essentially omnipresent, and is protected from Haruhi's time altering capabilities. Its various data interfaces are all essentially superhuman. Espers are a group of humans who can enter pocket dimensions to fight the emotion-based kaiju found within. *''Mario'' - Though this series rarely demonstrates its full strength, its stronger characters are remarkably powerful. Princess Rosalina is seemingly able to oversee the destruction and rebirth of the universe she inhabits, and her Grand Stars are literally the stuff that galaxies are made of. King Boo's ability to create portals is apparently a threat to the security of the main Mario universe. Count Bleck and Dimentio are multiversal threats. The Zeekeeper from Dream Team wields the power of dreams, which can form a new universe in Mario canon. *''Mother'' - A few characters stand out. Maria and Ness created versions of Magicant with their minds. Ness and his party fought against Giygas at what appeared to be his absolute weakest, and still required "The Player" to lend them the aid needed to possibly win. The Dark Dragon is capable of destroying and rebuilding the universe in succession. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Like with Mario, the full extent of power in this franchise is rarely fully tapped. Sonic the Hedgehog and most of the recurring characters are no more than Nuclear tier. However, there are a few notable characters, especially from more modern games, that are at least Cosmic powers. Solaris and the Time Eater stand out as potential universe destroyers. The Chaos and Sol Emeralds as two sets, though likely weaker than both of those two enemies, are notably stronger than anything Eggman has, despite his Death Egg being able to destroy multiple stars, implying that they are easily Cosmic powers. And in turn, the Chaos Emeralds are comparable to foes like Dark Gaia and Metal Sonic in his Metal Overlord form. Cosmic Tier Includes characters that can make or destroy anything from a star to a galaxy. *''Asura's Wrath'' - The Seven Deities as a group are all at least Planetary threats, with the weakest, Wyzen, being at least capable of destroying large planets. At their height, Deus and Gohma Vlitra reach Solar levels, and Chakravartin, the God of Mantra, was capable of destroying the galaxy. Asura, of course, beat up the lot of them. *''Cartoon Network'' - Several series that aired on Cartoon Network appear to share a verse, inccluding Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Labratory, Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and Codename: Kids Next Door. If treated as a single continuity, certain characters stand out. Barbequor from Dexter's Labratory devours stars, but was defeated by Dexter's pet monkey and the Justice Friends. Likewise, Samurai Jack featured titans like Cronus, who devoured multiple stars, but was defeated by Zeus. Other major deities in Samurai Jack included ishnu, Odin, and Ra, who had to unite to defeat the Black Mass that Aku originated from. Back in the more lighthearted shows, Powerpuff Girls features HIM, who casually tosses planets around, possibly putting him at the same level. *''Kirby'' - As the infamous Kirby vs Majin Buu battle illustrated, this series has a number of planet busters and beyond. Not only is Kirby one, but he is comparable to the likes of Meta Knight, King Dedede, Galacta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee. Beings like Magalor can distort space and apparently create black holes, Dark Matter is an apparent species of world-destroying abominations, and recent games have only kept up the pace with foes like Queen Sectonia and the Star Dream. All of the above are planet busters, and many can destroy stars. *''Mass Effect'' - For a sci-fi universe, not very powerful. The strongest normal individuals, even if fully decked out with weapons and biotics, may or may not exceed Nuclear Tier. Reaper Capital Ships reach Nuclear Tier, but don't seem to use anything stronger than real life nuclear weapons. Leviathans seem comparable, but not notably superior. This would arguably keep the Mass Effect verse within the Geographic Tier if it weren't for Mass Relays and the Crucible. Mass Relays can be detonated to release a supernova's worth of energy, while the Crucible seems to use the relays for even more powerful effects. *''Mega Man X/Zero/ZX'' - This is a franchise that gets more powerful the further you go in the timeline. The Classic era's strongest robots, including Mega Man and Sunstar, already begin to approach Planetary levels, based on how we see them wreck the Wily Star in Mega Man V. By the Mega Man X era, the scale has only increased. The final boss of X8 is seemingly able to create and destroy stars, and is still stopped by the combined might of X, Zero, and Axl. The Zero and ZX era only introduced more heavy hitters, including Omega, Dr Weil, Copy X, Vent, Grey. *''Star Wars'' - Whether using the older "Legends" continuity or the newer one Disney decided on, Star Wars takes on a Cosmic scale, featuring both technological superweapons and Force users. The most famous superweapon is the Death Star, but it is hardly the most powerful. Starkiller Base was capable of destroying several planets at a time with a range of thousands of light years. Multiple superweapons used stars as fuel. The "New Republic Era" saw the Sun Crusher, a relatively small ship that could destroy star systems by causing stars to become supernovas. As for Force users, Luke Skywalker is probably the most remarkable of the widely known characters in the franchise. At his height, he is able to move black holes using telekinesis. Darth Sidious was able to use the Force to hide himself from the entire Jedi Order, used Force Lightning to scorch away the surfaces of planets, and create wormholes to tear planets apart. *''Warhammer 40000'' - This franchise's top powers are roughly what you would expect from a science fiction franchise that is famous for having a galactic scale. The God Emperor of Mankind, an ancient psychic and one of the relatively good guys in this series, uses psychic attacks more powerful than supernovas. He also could power the Astronomican, a psychic beacon that covers much of the galaxy, making interstellar travel much more feasible for human ships. The Four Chaos Gods, though they don't show much of their theoretically multiversal powers, are still roughly comparable to the Emperor, rendering large portions of the Milky Way Galaxy uninhabitable. Alien deities with of note include the C'tan and the remnants of the Eldar pantheon. *''Worm'' - Most of what the action in this serial is Street Level, but the Entities in the background of the action are significantly more powerful. The energy exchanged between two communicating Entities is compared to a supernova, and the species as a whole has destroyed countless worlds across a vast number of universes. The final battle against a single Entity involves billions of deaths and several universes' Earths becoming uninhabitable. Besides the Entities, Endbringers are portrayed as a set of twenty Kaiju superweapons. Though the Endbringers' power is hard to judge due to their constantly holding back, Leviathan was able to submerge Newfoundland while working within these limits. Finally, although "ordinary" superhumans are far less powerful, they can abuse their abilities. Characters like Flechette are technically able to kill Endbringers despite being Street level, and characters like Sundancer and Crawler are able to deal and withstand Nuclear tier attacks respectively. Planetary Tier Characters can make or destroy a moon or planet. *''Godzilla (Heisei)'' - The strongest kaiju and weapons of this series can destroy worlds, including Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, King Ghidorah, and Destoroyah. *''Legend of Zelda'' - The strongest powers in this franchise include its deities and wielders of the Triforce. In Hyrule Historia, Demise is stated to be powerful enough to destroy the world, a feat similar to what Majora was attempting with its moon drop. The Four Giants are only just outmatched by Majora, suggesting that each of them are geographic powers. Ganondorf at his best is similar to Demise. And of course, various incarnations of Link were able defeat most of the characters mentioned above. Last, it's worth mentioning that the Golden Goddesses were able to create a world from scratch, and the Triforce contains the same level of power. However, nothing more impressive than creating a world is ever seen, meaning that we can't assume that the Triforce is any more powerful than this. Continental Tier Characters in this tier can completely reshape the surface of a planet. *''Etrian Odyssey'' - Several entities such as final bosses and superbosses are capable of causing extinction events, including entities related to the Yggdrasil Tree, the Abyssal God, and the Insatiable Pupa. Playable characters are quite a bit weaker, but still formidable. The Highlander, for example, is at least on the upper ends of Nuclear tier on his lonesome. *''Evangelion'' - The First Angel, Adam, was capable of destroying all life on Earth, and did sucessfully cause the Second Impact, effectively wiping a continent off the map. The Spear of Longinus is capable of defeating such entities, and the angel Lilith is at least as powerful. Even the weaker Angels and EVA Units manage to break into the lower ends of Geographic tier. *''Kill la Kill'' - This series starts fairly strong, with Goku Uniform users reaching Nuclear Tier. By the end, most of the main cast is at least Geographic. The strongest entity is the Life Fibers' Cocoon form, which is capable of destroying planets, but requires millennia of preparation to do so. Ryūko Matoi is capable of destroying this massive cocoon, which surrounds the entire planet. Other characters don't reach these heights, but are still impressive. Satsuki Kiryuin, her Elite Four, and Nui Harime are all at least Geographic Tier. Geographic Tier Contains characters that can change the geography of a world, wiping mountains or islands off the face of the map. *''Castlevania'' - The main antagonist Dracula is a good indicator of how powerful entities in this series can be. He is capable of summoning and vaporizing the namesake Castlevania, making him alone more powerful than any nuke ever made. Characters such as Alucard, Soma Cruz, some members of the Belmont clan, and Death are comparable or only slightly weaker than this. For example, a battling Julius Belmont was tearing up portions of the supernatural Castlevania even when holding back/ *''Fallout'' - This post-apocalyptic setting reaches a similar level to Reality, even after the devastation of the Great War. For one, although the strategic arsenal that can be compared to that of real life is mostly depleted, there are many smaller nuclear weapons, including the mini nukes fired from the Fat Man launcher. These are comparable in size to a rocket launcher, use mini nukes comparable in potency to the tactical warheads of the 1960's, and are fairly common, with a dozen in the Capital Wasteland alone. Other weapons such as robots and power armor also do a fair deal to increase the potency of even post-apocalyptic forces. Furthermore, there are a few cases of Geographic level events taking place in the series. These include the GECK's, the Sierra Madre's Cloud, and The Divide. *''Kid Icarus'' - Has a number of beings that can each edge their way into this tier. Pit destroyed an Aurum ship the size of a mountain, while Hades casually destroyed mountains with a single punch. Medusa, though weaker than Hades, was still strong enough for Pit to require the Three Sacred Treasures to even the odds. And goddesses such as Palutena and Viridi are comparable to Medusa. Factor in oddballs such as the Chaos Kin and Aurum, and you have a solid collection of powerhouses. *''Monster Hunter'' - Though Hunters are obviously stronger than real life humans, The real stars are monsters. Fatalis is believed to have destroyed a kingdom by itself, and creates an eclipse while flying in one cutscene. Dalamadur leveled mountains and Ceadeus created earthquakes. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' - The powerhouses of this series include a select few individuals and powerful artifacts. Alicorns such as Princess Celestia are individually borderline Nuclear or Geographic tier, seeing how individual unicorns are capable of creating force fields that cover cities. They can be matched by characters like Discord and King Sombra. More importantly, the various powerful artifacts of the series have proven to be even more powerful. These include the Elements of Harmony, Crystal Heart, and especially Rainbow Power. *''One Piece'' - Top Tier characters do things like create earthquakes with tsunamis, gravity attacks that consume cities, slicing mountains in half, etc. *''Reality'' - The combined nuclear arsenal of the world is an unknown quantity, but is on the lower end of this range. Other components of human civilization, such as electricity used and other forms of energy produced, are less notable on a broad scale, but help cement our position on this tier. *''Street Fighter'' - Most of the more prolific characters in this series are sub-Nuclear or just barely barely Nuclear tiered. Ryu is significantly stronger thanks to his Evil and Power of Nothingness forms, but the powerhouses are Akuma, Gouken, Gill, and M. Bison at his peak, who can destroy small islands. Nuclear Tier Characters are comparable to the effects of nuclear weapons. *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - Avatars such as Aang and Korra are about as destructive as nuclear weapons at their best, but only one can exist at a time. Most benders, including more powerful ones like Azula, are comparable to street level superheroes of comic books. Even powerful spirits like Vaatu and Raava are only roughly on par with the Avatar. *''Danny Phantom'' - Despite how the eponymous Danny Phantom grows over the series, he never reaches Nuclear tier on his own. Neither do most of the ghosts in the series, including his rival Vlad Plasmius. Ultimately, this series is saved from the Limited tier by characters such as Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom, whose powers go a step above the cut. *''Lord of the Rings'' - During the main era of the series, the world of Arda mostly has weapon technologies comparable to that of the real-life Late Middle Ages. There are also some more effective weapons from earlier eras, but they do little to improve the standings of their users. However, a few characters stand out. Wizards like Gandalf and Saruman have magic that can reshape the geography around them. The Balrog encountered in Moria, Durin's Bane, is on the same level, as are a few of the most powerful elves, the Witch King, and the weakened Sauron. Note, however, that these characters are mostly dead or out of commission by the end of the trilogy. *''Metal Gear'' - Though this series has some impressive machines and individuals, especially latter in the timeline, these Metal Gears and cyborgs are no more powerful than real life nuclear weapons. That said, some individuals and machines approach or reach nuclear tier by themselves, such as Metal Gear EXCELSUS, Raiden, Sundowner, and Senator Armstrong. *''Minecraft'' - Though one can argue that the ending poem introduces some higher entities, this verse is otherwise much weaker. The strongest characters include entities, like Steve and the Ender Dragon, arguably reach Nuclear tier based on their ability to destroy large volumes of stone and steel. This verse solidifies its position in Nuclear tier thanks to its many mobs, which can easily wreck buildings. *''Youjo Senki'' - Though it's tempting to place "Being X" in a high tier, the fact is that we don't truly understand enough of how their powers work. That said, this story's mages as still fairly powerful. Tanya Degurechaff at one point uses an artillery spell that causes an air blast extending almost a mile. The air blast in question affected people with barrier spells, which can let them tank artillery fire, signifying that the blast was likely more powerful than a kiloton of TNT. Furthermore, Tanya is not the only mage with this capability, as Anson Sioux is shown being comparable and Mary Sioux is somewhat stronger. Even lower level mages are each capable of destroying buildings with a single spell. Limited Tier The bottom tier. These series simply lack characters or entities of substantial power. *''Attack on Titan'' - Although certain Titans like the Colossal Titan are somewhat impressive, able to destroy large walls, this is still about as weak as giant monsters get. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' - The basic animatronics like Freddy Fazbear are stronger than humans, and are apparently too durable for a presumably armed security guard to take on, but don't show the ability to, say, destroy the walls of the buildings they are found in. Springtrap appears to be the strongest and most durable, based on his surviving a fire and a fight against several other animatronics. However, even this is not too far beyond human levels. *''Harry Potter'' - Despite the presence of magic, this series is pretty close in terms of power to its real life counterpart, Earth in the 1990's. The most powerful wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort never use spells that can destroy more than, say, a large building. The strongest magical creatures, such as Dragons and the Nundu, are roughly on par with these two. *''Resident Evil'' - As this series takes place in a realistic (though campy) setting, the emphasis should be placed on the named characters and biological weapons. Entities such as Nemesis and Albert Wesker stand out, but even they and the more enormous BOW's are well below Nuclear tier. Though a few superweapons are used, these seem to be roughly equivalent to real life equivalents. For example, the Thermobaric Missile used to destroy Raccoon City has parallels to real life thermobaric weapons, which can reach Nuclear tier. *''Shovel Knight'' - Shovel Knight, the Order of No Quarter, and other boss-tiered characters are obviously beyond human capabilities, but still can be taken down by a few cannonballs, and never destroy anything bigger than a small mech. Even the ultimate potion that Plague Knight develops over the course of his campaign is only capable of destroying the Tower of Fate. *''Team Fortress 2'' - Though the nine classes are each superhuman, being able to take hits from rockets and deal similar damage with melee weapons, they are fairly low on the superhuman totem pole. Though characters like Saxton Hale are a step above them, these characters can still be taken down by the RED or BLUE team. Work in Progress The following are series that I have yet to analyze, but am considering. *''Anime & Manga'' - Beserk, Bleach, Digimon, Fairy Tail, Fate, Fist of the North Star, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, One Piece, Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon *''Cartoons'' - Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Transformers *''Film'' - Kung Fury, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Matrix, Pacific Rim, Terminator *''Games'' - Bayonetta, BlazBlue, Chrono, Dark Souls, Dead or Alive, Elder Scrolls, God of War, Halo, King of Fighters, Magic: The Gathering, Mortal Kombat, Pikmin, Soul Calibur, Starcraft, Tekken, Warcraft, Warhammer, Xenoblade *''Literature'' - Chronicles of Narnia, Discworld, Percy Jackson, Song of Ice & Fire *''Television'' - Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers, Star Trek, Stargate *''Web Original'' - Eight Bit Theater, Order of the Stick, RWBY *''Other'' - Bionicle, Spawn, TMNT, When They Cry Dark Tower - Includes the complete works of Stephen King. Seemingly infinitely powerful beings include Gan, Bessa, the Old Ones, and The Crimson King. Mir is a Multiversal entity. "Mere" Universal entities include Pennywise and Maturin. Langoliers are a species of creatures that devour time. And towards the bottom is a vast hoard of relatively weak characters, including Carrie White and Cujo. Doom - The BFG9000 fires shots roughly on par with lower end nukes, and the Unmaker is supposed to be even more powerful. The Doom Slayer seems capable of reaching comparable physical power, as do top tier demons. FMA - Though Truth might be considered a Universal tier being, its nature as an embodiment of the universe makes their independent status questionable. Besides Truth, the most powerful beings are Alchemists and Homunculi. Father at their strongest was at the upper levels of Geographic Tier, but this only lasted for a very short period, and is otherwise Nuclear Tier. State Alchemists and Homunculi in general range from being Limited to the lowest end of Nuclear Tier. MCU - Dormammu seems to be among the MCU's strongest, being a low multiversal entity. The Cosmic Entities that created the Infinity Stones seem to be similarly powerful, being based on physical concepts that predate the universe. Infinity Stones on their own seem to be planet busters. Characters like Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel, Odin, Vision, Ultron, Hela, Surtur, and Thanos without the Infinity Gauntlet are Geographic to Continental powerhouses. Metroid - Though much of the technology in the series is not well explored, what is visible suggests that this franchise's powerhouses reach the lower parts of Cosmic Tier. Samus Aran, her doppelgangers such as Dark Samus and SA-X, and entities like Emperor Ing reach this level. Characters like Mother Brain, Ridley, and Phantoon are somewhat behind them. OFF - Seemingly Solar or slightly higher One Piece - Geographic One Punch Man - Ignoring Saitiama for now. S rank heroes and Dragon level monsters seem to each be at least Nuclear Tier, and sometimes even lower geographic tier. Lord Boros is at the upper ends of Geographic tier, possibly Planetary Level. The strongest thing in this verse seems to be Mumen Rider's heroic willpower, but that is hard to measure. Ranma 1/2 - The most powerful character in the series seems to be Saffron. (Calculate the Mountain Feat!!!) Ranma Saotome is capable kicking Happosai into the air until they become a Twinkle (Team Rocket style), shattering boulders, throwing at least 2000 punches in a scecond, and swimming while moving a 40 ton boulder. Ryoga has proven themselves capable of tossing chunks of ice that weigh at least 200 metric tonnes, splitting 2.5 meter wide boulders in half with a chop, enduring hundreds of consecutive punches from Ranma. Happosai and Cologne appear to be at least on par with Ranma and Ryoga, but have had less chances to use the full extent of their abilities, making their potency unknown. Herb? Category:Blog posts